Something that no one has ever done
by WolfAxe
Summary: James and Lily are in their seventh year and James is doing his best to win Lily’s heart. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except grammar mistakes. Everything else is the property of J.K.Rowling.  
  
Summary: James and Lily are in their seventh year and James is doing his best to win Lily's heart.  
  
##############  
  
"I've really changed Evans, can't you see? It's a whole long month I haven't done anything to Snape"  
  
James Potter, the most charming seventh year at Hogwarts, was as usually on his knees begging Lily Evans to go out with him. The whole school was used to see such scenes at least five times a day so no one in Gryffindor's common room was paying attention to them.  
  
"Wow Potter, that's just wonderful. A real progress to you. I think I should throw my arms around your neck and start kissing you," Lily answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that sure would be nice from you," grinned James.  
  
"You see! You haven't changed at all. You're still the same self-centered, arrogant git that you were all these years. And excuse me but I have homework to do so please go and bother someone else."  
  
With these words Lily hid herself behind the huge pile of books on her desk, trying to pretend that James wasn't there, although it was very hard to do this. She didn't want to admit to herself that it looked that James had really changed. To the good side. He stopped playing pranks on her, cursing Snape just for walking by and trying to impress her with his quidditch abilities or messy hair. Through the summer he became very attentive and surprising. The first surprise he made to Lily was on Hogwarts Express. He came to her compartment and, before she could yell at him that he was the least wanted person here and that he should get out before she took out her wand, James said "I don't care that you think I'm an arrogant, bullying toerag. I will prove you that I've changed and I'm going to win your love this last year at Hogwarts even it will cost me everything I have." Then he took a bouquet of red roses from behind his back, put them in astonished Lily's hands and went out of the compartment before she recovered from surprise.  
  
From that day James really started to try to win her heart. At classes he tried to sit as near to her as he could, when she couldn't do some spells he showed her how to do them, he even brought her notes from classes and homework when she was in a hospital because of broken leg. What is more, Lily found red roses everyday and everywhere - on her bed, in her bag, on her desk, and even on her broom. She only had to mention that she was hungry and five minutes later James would put all kind of food taken from the kitchen on her desk.  
  
And he managed to win her heart. Lily noticed that she started feeling something to James Potter. She tried to take that feeling from her heart. Lily was afraid to believe that James Potter, the guy who broke so many hearts, could be really in love with her. She was afraid that she may be just one of the many girls in his life that he has seduced and then dumped. That's why she promised herself not to admit her feelings until he will do something really special. Something that no one has ever done.  
  
*************  
  
"Bad luck again, Prongs?" James heard Sirius' voice behind him. "Yeah. Damn it, why can't she just accept to go out with me? Doesn't she see that I'm doing my best to win her heart? She didn't like the arrogant me and I changed. What does she want more?"  
  
"Never try to understand women, mate. They're just too complicated."  
  
"I think you should do something incredible, something she wouldn't expect, something that no one has ever done," said Remus from the armchair in front of James.  
  
"Like what, Moony?" asked James in desperate voice.  
  
"I don't know. That's what you have to think of all by yourself. I suggest you to do something on Halloween. It's after two weeks so you have plenty time to do something big."  
  
And then a brilliant thought came to James' head.  
  
"Moony, you're genius. I have an idea but you and Padfoot will have to help me."  
  
"We're at your service, Prongs," answered both friends in unison.  
  
*************  
  
The next two weeks to Lily were the same as the previous months - red roses everywhere she went, Potter waiting for the chance to help her. Well maybe not everything was the same. She noticed that James spent a lot more time in the library looking for some kind of spells or whispering with other Hogwarts' students. She knew that he usually talked only with Gryffindors but now she saw him talking with students that she was sure he never talked to. The strangest was that when she went past whispering group of students with James in the middle they all stopped talking and when she was far enough not to hear what they're saying they started whispering again.  
  
This wasn't the only strange thing that was happening. Lily also noticed that James was trying to convince professor McGonagall in doing something. It seemed that he pursued professor until she agreed.  
  
*************  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: R+R please. I really need to know what do you think about it. 


	2. Surprise

And so came the day of Halloween. Everyone was very exited and couldn't wait the end of the classes when they would go to the feast of Halloween in the Great Hall.

The last two classes for Gryffindor were Transfiguration. Lily saw that James, Sirius and Remus didn't show up. Assured that they were just planning their usual pranks she concentrated on the rat that she was supposed to transform into a tiger and didn't think again about marauders. However, when there were about twenty minutes left until the end of the class James Potter came in through the door went to professor McGonagall's table and asked her something.

"Very well Potter," Lily heard professor's voice. "Miss Evans, go with Mr. Potter, and no questions."

Lily put her things to the bag and left the class after James.

"Could you tell me what's going on, Potter? Where are you taking me?"

"We're now going to the common room. You'll leave your bag in a dormitory. Then I'll explain you everything."

They came to completely deserted Gryffindor's common room. Lily ran to her dormitory to put her bag down and when she came back to the common room James took her hand and led through the portrait hole to the corridor. Lily felt warmth going through her body and sparkles at the connection of their hands. The feeling that she was trying to take from her heart rose even bigger than ever.

"I told you, Evans, that I like you very much. I did everything I could to win your heart but nothing helped. You just didn't listen what I was saying to you, you didn't believe that I've changed so I decided that maybe you would listen what others would say. They will only say what I feel."

With these words they turned the corner and Lily saw about twenty students from different houses standing by the walls of the corridor. As they passed every one of the students they said something.

The first one was Sirius _"I know I was arrogant…"_

Then Remus _"…I know I was stupid…"_

A blond first year girl from Hufflepuff _"…trying to impress you…"_

A fat boy from Slytherin _"…with my messy hair…"_

A black haired seventh year boy from Gryffindor _"…and my stupid pranks…"_

A red haired girl from Hufflepuff _"…I know that you think…"_

A handsome fourth year from Ravenclaw _"…that I didn't change…"_

A tall third year boy from Gryffindor _"…that I'll never change…"_

An ugly looking girl from Slytherin _"…But I want you to know…"_

A pale seventh year boy from Ravenclaw _"…and to believe…"_

A fat fifth year girl from Gryffindor _"…that I have changed for you…"_

A very nice looking girl from Hufflepuff _"…that YOU changed me…"_

A dreamy looking fourth year boyGryffindor _"…that you're everything to me…"_

A short seventh year boy from Hufflepuff _"…you're all I'll ever want…"_

A blond second year girl from Ravenclaw _"…I know I'm not worth your love…"_

A red haired sixth year boy from Hufflepuff _"…but I beg you to give me one chance…"_

A black haired boy from Gryffindor _"…one chance to love you…"_

A long haired first year girl from Ravenclaw _"…one chance to live…"_

A tall seventh year boy from Gryffindor _"…because you are my life."_

Lily didn't know what to say. She was amazed at what she saw and couldn't believe that James could do all this.

"Potter I…"

"Don't say anything, not yet. Wait until you see everything."

Lily and James walked further in silence. When they turned one more corner they came into a corridor full of armor. As Lily and James walked past them armors threw red roses in front of the two young people.

They walked down the marble staircase leading to the entrance hall of the castle and turned left. Sirius and Remus were standing at the both sides of the oak door and when Lily and James came closer they opened the door to the Great Hall. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, each seating about a dozen people that were all looking at the couple. In the air above staff table floated huge golden words that said _"I love you Lily Evans"_. Just when the door opened music started playing. It was Ronan Keating's "The way you make me feel". James took Lily to the middle of the hall where was a dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck feeling that she didn't care how arrogant he had been for six years, feeling that he had really changed. They slowly began to rotate on the spot watching into each other's eyes and listening to the song words.

Couldn't feel much better

Than the way

I feel tonight

Feel like I

Could live forever

Feel like I

Could fly

When I thought

I'd get it wrong, yeah

You somehow

Make things right

That's the way

You make me feel

Better than

I've ever known it

Better than

It's ever been

I can't seem

To control it, no

The way you make me feel

Like the sun coming up

In the morning

Like holding the world

In your hands

In a way I could

Never imagine (yeah)

The way you

Make me feel

"Potter, how did you do all this?"

"Well a little bit of begging professor McGonagall, a few bribes to students, a little blackmail for Slytherins and a huge help from my friends and professor Dumbledore. Nothing very special." James grinned satisfied that Lily obviously liked everything he had done.

I couldn't feel much better

Than when

I'm here with you

You make everything

Seem so easy

I'm telling you the truth

You never try

To please me

But somehow

You always do

That's the way

You make me feel

Better than

I've ever known it

Better than

It's ever been

I can't seem

To control it, no

The way you make me feel

Like the sun coming up

In the morning

Like holding the world

In your hands

In a way I could

Never imagine (yeah)

The way you

Make me feel

"Evans, for the last time I tell you that I have changed. So, will you go out with me?"

Lily looked into James' eyes and said "Only with one condition".

"What is that?"

"Kiss me, Potter"

James bent and kissed her then and there, in front of the whole school. He did it; he won Lily's heart because he did something incredible, something she didn't expect, something that no one has ever done.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and started clapping hands. Soon everyone was joined in with the applause.

Lily and James pulled themselves away from each other feeling a little bit strange as everyone was looking at them.

"I love you, Evans"

"I love you too, Potter"

And they went back kissing wanting nothing more than only to feel each other at their side for all their lives.

THE END.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's my first fanfiction and I really needed to hear what readers think about it. And by the way English is my second language so don't be mad if there are many mistakes or something that you don't understand.


End file.
